


Skipping Stones

by starofjems



Series: Learning to Fly [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh is trying his best, OC Galore, POV Outsider, Panic Attacks, Responsible Adults Take Care of This Literal Child, This Literal Child Resists Being Cared For, Zuko is 13 and treated like the child he is, Zuko's burn is treated like the major injury it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofjems/pseuds/starofjems
Summary: "Once, nobility existed to protect the common folk. After a hundred years of warfare, nobility only existed to use those beneath them to increase their power. Nobles were selfish and were incapable of seeing past their own egos. There were very few exceptions to the rule. General Iroh seemed to have been cut from a different cloth from the rest of his family, or had learned the hard way how to be a decent human being. Prince Zuko was confusing, to say the least."Recovery is a process that one cannot go through alone. It is not a weakness to accept help from others; accepting help is the only way to truly heal.As Zuko learns how to adjust to life at sea, his crew learns to care for their banished prince.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Series: Learning to Fly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791460
Comments: 281
Kudos: 1157





	1. 3 skips

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back for part 3 of learning to fly!! We're taking a step back from Zuko and exploring his healing process from the perspective of his crew as they get to know him and as he gets accustomed to life on the sea. We're getting to know quite a few members of the crew with distinctly different plotpoints, so i decided to break each character into their own chapter. I'll be updating the chapters daily!
> 
> For a while I hadn't even realized Wani was just a prevalent fanon name and not the actual name of Zuko's ship lmao. I debated for a while if I wanted to join the bandwagon... but I decided to go with a different angle of Japanese ship-naming conventions. So we have the Sazanami, which translates to 'ripples' 
> 
> Also giant massive shoutout to my beta Jana (JanaRumpandRCJawwn), a godsend. i've only had her for a week and shes the best <3

In the five years Koji had worked as a field medic, he treated a lot of injuries. Burns weren't common amongst Fire Nation soldiers, but Koji grew up treating those. After a long family history without firebenders, his parents had been woefully unprepared when his little sister started shooting sparks at a young age.   
  
Koji was _experienced_ at treating burns. He shared that experience and took care of anyone he could, which was what got him in trouble eventually with his superior officers. They didn't like the thought of one of their medics treating Earth Kingdom civilians. Nevermind that Koji only ever used his own remedies so the army couldn't claim he was stealing supplies.  
  
Koji's heart had led him to learn medicine. He refused to deny that, which got him tossed on this ancient ship. And now that same heart also refused to listen to the rumors floating around the _Sazanami_ 's patchwork crew.  
  
The circumstances of Prince Zuko's banishment and injury were a hot topic of gossip. Theories ranged from attempts to overthrow Fire Lord Ozai to blowing himself up during firebending practice. For the rest of the crew, wondering about the prince's injury was a source of entertainment during long stretches of time with little to do. For Koji, it was a horror he witnessed from the beginning.  
  
Burns were Koji's specialty. It was pure luck that the administrative clerk tasked with piecing together a functional crew for a banished prince threw Koji on board. Given _he'd_ had a difficult two weeks treating the initial wound, Koji feared how the healing process would have turned out if it had been any other medic drawn for this assignment.  
  
Everyone else could gossip and speculate because they didn't know, didn't understand. How could they? The extent of the damage was hidden away by bandages and the stubborn nature of the prince. Koji knew. He understood.   
  
Never— _never—_ in his five years as a field medic had Koji seen a burn like Prince Zuko's. Objectively, it wasn't the worst he'd ever treated. The prince survived, after all. But subjectively... Koji had seen burns from all kinds of sources. This fire had been perfectly controlled to impart the most amount of damage and pain possible without killing the child.   
  
That's what Prince Zuko was, at the end of the day. A mere child. Only a few years younger than Koji's sister, the same age she had been when Koji enlisted. No child—no matter what they supposedly did—deserved the punishment Fire Lord Ozai had imparted on his son.   
  
It wasn't hard to piece it together after witnessing Prince Zuko's fevered nightmares. Nor after overhearing the conversations held between General Iroh and the prince as Koji redressed Prince Zuko's wounds. People tended to forget their medic could hear while working. Not that Koji would ever spread the information he learned. He never wanted to learn which of his crewmates was heartless enough to support the Fire Lord's decision.  
  
Was the prince unruly and short-tempered? Without a doubt. But was he as rude, disrespectful, and cold as the rumor mill made him out to be? Koji doubted that. None of them knew the kid, and he had barely been on the ship since he recovered from his fever. While the prince wasn't necessarily rude during treatments, he also hardly acknowledged Koji. That reticent attitude seemed to come from a one-track mindset rather than superiority. General Iroh clearly adored his nephew, and Koji had a feeling he could trust the general's judgment of character.  
  
A knock sounded as the door to the infirmary creaked open. Right on time, Prince Zuko let himself in for his morning check-up. He silently took a seat at the edge of the patient's cot, hands folded in his lap. Koji glanced at the door, expecting General Iroh to be a step behind the prince.  
  
"I told Uncle he didn't have to keep accompanying me," Prince Zuko said in his raspy voice. It would make him sound years older, if not for the petulant tone that gave away his youth. "I'm healing. He doesn't have to hover like I'm going to suddenly keel over."  
  
Koji smiled but refrained from sharing his own opinion on the matter. Prince Zuko had the tendency to lash out whenever his uncle expressed how much he cared. He would hardly handle his medic pointing it out any better.   
  
Without General Iroh to attract his attention, Prince Zuko diligently observed Koji as he set to work. Old bandages went in the wash basket in the corner of the room, then Koji applied the usual healing creams. He did not reach for new bandages, and the prince noted the deviation from routine instantly.  
  
"Is it better?" Prince Zuko asked, sitting taller as his good eye widened with a hopeful shine.  
  
The skin immediately around Prince Zuko's eye was swollen and burnt brown. It would continue to heal, and maybe there would be some hope for his eye, but they wouldn't know about that till the swelling went down further. The epicenter of the burn was a lost cause.  
  
Flaring out from the center, the fire had not burned as deep. The skin healed to a mottled crimson and the nerve endings would have a chance at healing, but that also meant the largest part of the wound would remain painfully sensitive for a long while.   
  
Further still, past the usual confines of the bandage, the skin surrounding the major injury was whole but tender. The superficial burns had healed relatively quickly, but Koji had continued to cover the area with creams to prevent friction blisters and itching.  
  
Koji could have removed the bandage a week or two ago, but he had not wanted to chance Prince Zuko aggravating the healing skin as he traipsed about the Air Stronghold. Now that they had set sail and would be on the ocean for the foreseeable future, the chances of Prince Zuko regressing his healing progress were much lower.  
  
"Your recovery will take much more time until I can classify it as 'better,' Sir, but I believe you can go without bandages during the day. However, I still want to wrap it back up in the evening so you don't aggravate it in your sleep."  
  
Prince Zuko grinned and jumped to his feet. "Great. If we're done here, then-"  
  
"Sit back down, please, Sir," Koji sighed. "As I said, it's still healing. I discussed this briefly with General Iroh, but you will need to limit the burn's exposure to the sun. The skin is extremely sensitive and direct sunlight could cause new blisters to form. I believe the general has been searching for a hat to help provide shade while you're on deck. You should also wear some sun blocking cream."  
  
As the prince sulked, Koji rifled through his medicine cabinet for the pot he had mixed up earlier. He returned to his chair, ready to apply the cream, but Prince Zuko snatched it out of Koji's hand.   
  
"I should get used to doing this by myself, right?" He opened the lid and spread the cream on the outer edge of his burn. The prince made a valiant effort, but his hand still shook with hesitation as he moved closer to his eye.  
  
Koji held his hand out. "I can finish, Sir."  
  
Prince Zuko faltered, his brow scrunched in his frustration. The action appeared angrier than usual when contrasted against his scar rather than a bandage. Prince Zuko brought his shaking hand up to continue on his own, then paused again. He smelled the cream and looked at Koji curiously.  
  
"This smells just like the cream my mother used to cover us when we went to the beach."  
  
Oh. Really, Koji wasn't sure why he was surprised. He smiled and slowly took the pot out of the prince's hand, who didn't fight him on it.   
  
"Well, Princess Ursa was your mother, correct? It probably _is_ the same mix. I grew up and first learned medicine in Hira'a after all."  
  
The prince stared blankly as Koji resumed applying the cream. After a moment his voice wavered as he asked, "what?"  
  
Koji stopped his ministrations to stare right back at the prince. He had no idea how to interpret Prince Zuko's reaction. "I know it's a bit hush-hush everywhere else, but all of us on Hira'a were real proud of your mother when she became the Fire Princess. Made us small folk feel like we could be more too."

"My mother... never talked about life before the palace." Prince Zuko dropped his gaze to his hands. "I didn't know- I always assumed she was from some lesser noble family or something, but-"  
  
Oh wow. Koji really managed to step in it now. How was he supposed to know the prince knew less about his mother than any average citizen of Hira'a? Was this some form of treason? Was there a reason the prince was ignorant of his own mother's life? Great, just great.  
  
Prince Zuko abruptly looked up, nearly startling Koji from his internal panic. "Did you know her?"  
  
"Ah, no, sorry to say I didn't. I might not look it—the beard ages me, I know—but I'm really not that old. Was only six or so when Princess Ursa left for the capital." Koji finished applying the cream as he spoke. "But Princess Ursa's mother was a master herbalist and I learned a lot about medicine from her before I joined the field medics."  
  
While the prince deflated at first, his hesitant hope kept him staring at Koji with a wide eye. "So then, that might mean my mother made this cream for me when I was little. Right? That's why I recognize it? She learned it from her mother like you did?"  
  
While out on the field, lowly soldiers and medics like Koji rarely heard the latest court gossip. He had picked up bits of rumors through the years about Princess Ursa mysteriously disappearing around the time Fire Lord Azulon died, but Koji never gave it much thought. Now he had a young, injured boy desperately trying to find a connection with his mother. Koji's heart hurt. How long had it been since Princess Ursa disappeared and left this boy with a man that had no qualms _branding_ him?  
  
"Yeah, Master Rina, her mother, your grandmother I suppose, used to talk about Princess Ursa sometimes. She definitely shared her knowledge with your mother."  
  
The prince was so small at that moment. His shoulders hunched, as if expecting rejection as he quietly asked, "Could you- Would you mind- If it doesn't detract too much from your work, could I learn how to make this cream too?"  
  
Koji smiled softly as he gently applied the last bit of cream to the prince's face. "Tell you what. The _Sazanami_ is understaffed. I could use an assistant in mixing up some more remedies and creams. Most of them are recipes I learned from Master Rina. Do you have the time to help me with them?"  
  
Prince Zuko's smile dazzled as he exclaimed a delighted agreement.   
  
Was the prince unruly and short-tempered? Yes, but what teenager wasn't? Was he as rude, disrespectful, and cold as the rumor mill made him out to be? No, and anyone that took the time to see past the princely facade would discredit such assumptions.  
  
Koji saw the boy behind the prince, and decided he would do anything to protect this child's happiness.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying again down here I'll be updating daily with each chapter!
> 
> Also I'm like?? actually using tumblr again bc the atla tag is poppin so hmu @redriot if you wanna talk atla talk (and ill be droppin extras for this series sooner or later if youre interested in that)
> 
> or twitter @starofjems
> 
> thanks for reading. i hope you all adore koji as much as i do. see yall tomorrow~ ;3


	2. 1 skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Jana <3

The day Ju Long woke up to a real assignment, he thought things were finally looking up. The trainers had always made it sound like he would never be deployed abroad. Across the board Ju Long scored record lows in nearly every assessment; he was the last of his training group to leave the facility, not even the home guard wanted him!  
  
So if his detail was as a glorified babysitter for the recently banished prince, it was still better than nothing. Right? Right?   
  
Now, Ju Long wondered if being on the front line was as terrifying as being on the _Sazanami_. The crew was full of borderline traitors, straight-up criminals, and royalty. Some whispers Ju Long overheard were grounds for treason, no doubt about it. Maybe one could get away with that kind of talk on another ship, but the _Dragon of the West_ was on board! It was only a matter of time until he caught wind of treasonous talk and had them all executed.   
  
Well, actually, General Iroh didn't seem too bad. Prince Zuko on the other hand... Yeah, Ju Long could see the prince executing the entire crew for traitorous talk. Anyone who challenged the Fire Lord, lived to tell the tale, and regularly screamed at the Dragon of the West was definitely someone to fear.   
  
Which was why Ju Long's current task was so damned terrifying. Agni save him, fighting on the front lines had to be better than this.   
  
Ju Long stared at the wide-brimmed fabric hat in his hands. Where did anyone find something like this? It was ridiculous. There was no way the prince was going to wear it.   
  
"Ah, Seaman Ju Long! You're on the deck for the morning shift, right?" Medic Koji had said over breakfast. "If Prince Zuko comes out while you're on duty, make sure to give him this. His bandage came off yesterday, and direct sunlight will be detrimental to his recovery."  
  
Technically, it had been a request, not an order. A medic couldn't give Ju Long orders. But only an idiot would piss off the man responsible for the crew's health. So Ju Long took the hat along to his shift and prayed to Agni the prince never showed.  
  
As the sun reached its peak, Ju Long's hopes crashed into the sea. There in the middle of the deck under the bright winter sun, Prince Zuko was stretching with a pair of Dao swords on the ground next to him.  
  
Several questions of curiosity popped into Ju Long's head, but the realization he needed to complete his task drowned them all in pure dread. This was it. His final moments in this world. Hopefully his ancestors liked him enough to welcome him into the spirit world.   
  
Ju Long pulled the hat out from its spot folded into his belt. He started to approach Prince Zuko. The prince glanced up and focused on the hat in Ju Long's trembling grip.   
  
Medic Koji had said the bandage came off yesterday. For some reason, Ju Long had not realized that meant he would see the prince's scar. It was an angry, mangled thing of browned, reddened, and puckered skin. How in the world did someone _survive_ an injury like that?   
  
When the prince shifted his gaze from the hat to its bearer, the flat expression on the unmarred side of his face twisted into a glare almost as gruesome as the scar itself. Ju Long's heart stopped cold in his chest, as did his feet halt in their tracks. Was getting burnt to a crisp really worth not upsetting the ship's medic?   
  
The prince did not move. Ju Long did not move. Slowly, the prince dropped his glare and turned his back to Ju Long. He picked up his Dao and started running through warm-up kata. Ju Long still did not move.  
  
Someone nudged him in the side with a good-natured heckle, but Ju Long barely registered it. He could hardly think past the terror that kept him rooted where he stood. Ju Long missed his chance. If he tried giving Prince Zuko the hat now, he would be interrupting the prince's practice. That would surely get him incinerated.   
  
"Prince Zuko!" General Iroh's voice carried across the deck, then he was suddenly standing right beside Ju Long. "What are you doing?"  
  
The prince continued his practice, not giving any acknowledgment to General Iroh outside the words he spat out. "What does it look like I'm doing, Uncle?"   
  
General Iroh sighed heavily. The parental disappointment was palpable in the air, enough so that Ju Long himself felt the need to apologize. "It looks to me you're ignoring Medic Koji. I believe he was very clear in how harmful direct sunlight will be to your healing."  
  
Now the prince did come to a stop. He twirled around to face General Iroh, expression twisted in his horrifying scowl. How General Iroh remained so calm as the subject of that glare was a testament to his legendary strength. Ju Long wanted to hide when Prince Zuko's ire wasn't even directed at him.  
  
"I'm wearing the sun cream!"  
  
"Perhaps that will be sufficient in a few months' time. But for now, Medic Koji assures me the cream alone will not be enough to prevent blisters." General Iroh folded his hands into his sleeves, nodded with a pensive expression. His voice dropped to a lecturing tone. "They say healing takes courage, and we all have courage-"  
  
Prince Zuko growled—actually growled—and stomped across the deck, swords still in hand. Oh Spirits, was he going to attack the general? But, no, he was not walking for General Iroh. The prince headed straight for Ju Long. He shifted his swords to one hand, reached out and- Oh, right, Ju Long still had the dreaded hat. Prince Zuko snatched it out of Ju Long's hand, paying no mind to the man holding it as he slammed it on his head with a scowl only for his uncle.  
  
"-even if we need to dig deep inside ourselves to find that courage," General Iroh finished with a serene smile.   
  
"This isn't courage, Uncle. This is stupid!"   
  
The hat was ridiculous enough in Ju Long's hands, on the prince's head it... well, stupid wasn't an incorrect assessment. Not that Ju Long would ever dare voice the thought. The brim was wide enough it flopped around Prince Zuko's head. The slight breeze on the deck caught the brim and threatened to blow the hat away had the prince not slammed his hand on his head to hold it down. It was completely impractical for training.   
  
"Ugh!" Prince Zuko yelled, thrusting his swords into Ju Long's arms. Ju Long's heart leaped into his throat as he almost dropped his sudden burden. He watched in a terrified fascination as the prince pulled two strands of ribbon around his chin to tie the hat secure against his head. It was probably treason to laugh, right?  
  
Just as quickly as Ju Long came to possess the swords, the prince relieved him of the task. With one last burning glare at General Iroh, the prince stomped across the deck to resume his training. The absurdity of the situation only heightened as he moved through more complicated kata, the wide brim of his hat flopping about with every move.  
  
  
General Iroh nudged Ju Long with a conspiratory grin. "Healing takes courage, and sometimes it is the courage to wear silly hats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this written entirely for the excuse to write zuko with a big floppy sun hat? MAYBE. but jem why wouldnt he just wear a helmet or something? The skins sensitive clearly a helmet would bother it, he just has to wear that sun hat no other alternative thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> Anyways, im addicted to picrew, and posted one for koji with a lil extra info about him on [tumblr](https://redriot.tumblr.com/post/622480054870523904/) ~ I'm gonna be using "atla ltf" tag for anything related to this series!
> 
> be back tomorrow with another lovely oc ive grown ridiculously fond of lol


	3. 2 skips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses for Jana <3

When General Iroh asked each department head to educate Prince Zuko about their responsibilities, Zhen had prepared herself for the headache she would endure holding her tongue. Education was a large portion of department heads' work. They already spent the first month on board teaching their inexperienced acting captain how to run a ship. Lessons weren't any hardship. It was her pupil Zhen dreaded.   
  
Prince Zuko's temper was no secret on a small ship like the _Sazanami_. The crew heard every rude outburst and tantrum directed toward General Iroh. It would take all of her willpower not to backtalk the prince if he pulled that shit with her.  
  
Everyone knew the medic had a soft spot for the prince, so his claim of Prince Zuko being sweet was biased. The head chef swore up and down that the prince had been respectful when talking to her. The head steward said the prince had a weird thing about anyone going into his room, but had been fine while shadowing the work. Zhen hoped the prince was an ass for the head of the deck department. The man was an asshole and didn't give any civilian crew members the time of day. While Zhen's schedule didn't lend itself to gossiping with the weapons or operations heads, they passed on assurances the prince tried his best to respect them as masters of their trade.  
  
Watching Prince Zuko awkwardly put on the smallest set of protective gear on the ship, Zhen was struck by how _young_ the kid was. The apron reached his ankles and the fingers of the gloves comically flopped around at the tips. At least the boots fit reasonably well and the mask had an adjustable strap.   
  
"So, Sir, how much do you know about ship engines?"  
  
The prince stared at her with his good eye blown wide. He started to fidget with his gloves, but caught himself and stood straight as he delivered his answer. "They run on steam, which is generated by boilers that use a lot of coal and-"  
  
Zhen waited a few beats for Prince Zuko to continue his thought. When he seemed content to leave it there, she grinned and gestured at him. "What else?"  
  
"Uh-" Prince Zuko stared intently at the wall behind Zhen. She could barely make out his mumbled response. "My firebending instructors said bad firebenders end up working engines."  
  
At least he had the self-awareness to know it was rude to say. Lucky for Prince Zuko that Zhen didn't give a shit. She barked out a sharp laugh, making the prince jump and stare at her like she was crazy.   
  
"Your instructors weren't wrong, really. Any firebender I've ever worked with would be complete shit in a fight. But to work in a boiler room, your control has to be unparalleled. Let's head down there, that's where the whole process starts."  
  
Not that Zhen thought her fellow department heads had been lying, but it was still shocking to see for herself how quiet the boy was through her introductory lecture. He even asked an insightful question about the placement of the boiler room beneath the engine room. Zhen almost thought he would be a better student than _Sazanami_ 's rookie captain, but then they actually reached the boilers.  
  
"If the need arises, my firebenders are capable of monitoring the flames to cut the ship's coal consumption in half. That's in extreme situations, though. On average, we balance fuel efficiency with manpower."  
  
As she spoke and led Prince Zuko around the room, he remained as far as possible from the engineers shoveling coal. Zhen tried to get him to shovel some along with them, but he adamantly refused. Of course the prissy royal didn't want to dirty his hands. He resisted Zhen pulling him closer to just watch as she added coal to the boiler.   
  
Controlling the flames when adding new coal was one of the benefits of having firebending engineers. Without them, that initial flare up could get rather large. It was an extra level of safety with firebenders, something Zhen wanted the prince to understand. Fire was dangerous, after all, and bad firebenders may not fight, but they controlled a fire better than anyone if given the proper practice.  
  
Zhen fucked up.  
  
Prince Zuko flinched back so violently, he almost collided with the boiler behind him. His chest rose and fell rapidly underneath his oversized apron. He struggled to pull his protective mask away from his face to breathe easier, and when he did his scar was there to judge Zhen.  
  
How the hell did she manage to forget about that damned scar? Of _course_ Prince Zuko of all people understood how dangerous fire could be! Zhen had figured she'd be getting a lecture from the captain or the general for talking back to the prince, not for triggering a panic attack.  
  
It was painfully easy to guide Prince Zuko out of the boiler room and into the deserted cargo hold. He was so damned light that Zhen had no problem all but carrying him down the hall. She propped him up against the wall of the ship and pulled his gloves off, so he could feel the cold metal of the floor beneath him.   
  
"Deep breaths, Prince Zuko. We're in the cargo hold now. Real far from the boiler room and any fire."  
  
Slowly, the blind fear in his eye faded and his breathing started to even out. Zhen took that as her cue to keep talking, apologizing for not realizing he was afraid of the fire.  
  
"I wasn't afraid!" Prince Zuko shouted. He struggled to push himself off the ground, but his limbs were still shaking from the adrenaline rush. "I'm fine. Let's go back. I can-"  
  
Zhen rolled her eyes as she pushed the prince back down. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, kid. Uh. Sir. It's natural to be scared of things that can hurt you."  
  
"I'm a firebender. It's disgraceful to be afraid of fire," he mumbled. Since he couldn't run away, he escaped by curling into himself. "I shouldn't be so scared anymore. It's not like this-" He gestured to his scar. "-was an accident. I know that every fire near me isn't out to get me. I know that. So why can't I stop being so weak?"  
  
Agni, he really was just a kid.  
  
"I'm terrified of the engines, you know." Zhen offered casually. That got the prince's attention. He looked up with his eye wide and full of uncertainty. "Sounds rather silly at first thought, right? They're the basis of my entire profession. I've been working in engine rooms of all sizes for a decade! But it doesn't matter how long I've worked with them, the machinery in the engine room is damned dangerous. Just one mistake is all it would take to lose a limb. That downright terrifies me."  
  
Prince Zuko stared at her in sheer awe, which reflected in his voice as he asked, "How can you keep working with them if you're terrified?"  
  
"Well, the first step is acknowledging the fear. If you try to pretend it doesn't exist, then it'll keep rearing up when you don't want it to." Zhen smiled, and hoped she managed to come across as reassuring. Comfort was not something she excelled in. "Then you need to go at your own pace in facing that fear. You need to listen to your body's response, and not what you think you 'should' be feeling. If you keep working with your fear, then you'll be able to control it."  
  
Silence settled over them as Prince Zuko mulled over Zhen's words. He slowly uncurled from his defensive position to rest his head against the wall. Red soon filled his unmarred cheek, and he pulled his gloves back on.   
  
"Um, thank you, Head Engineer Zhen, uh, for your wisdom and, well, discretion in getting me here to calm down." Prince Zuko raised his head to meet Zhen's gaze with a hesitant smile. "I apologize for interrupting your lesson. We can continue right away, just, maybe we can skip the boiler room for now?"  
  
Zhen laughed, holding a hand out to help Prince Zuko up. "Yeah, kid, I mean, Sir. Sure, Prince Zuko. That's absolutely fine with me. C'mon, I'll make a mechanic out of you yet."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko: It's not like this [scar] was an accident  
> Zhen: Okay. But that's worse. You do get how that's worse, right?
> 
> Tomorrow, we'll hear from Iroh again!
> 
> And [here's](https://redriot.tumblr.com/post/622549100089507840) a little Ju Long extra ;3


	4. .:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333 to Jana

To say Iroh was proud of his nephew felt like an understatement. Oh, sure, Zuko's temperament always had room for improvement, but he restrained himself remarkably well for a short-tempered thirteen-year-old. For all his shouting and groaning when Iroh tasked him with learning the inner workings of the _Sazanami_ , Zuko behaved most admirably with the department heads. None of them returned to Iroh refusing to interact with the prince ever again. Perhaps most surprising was Zuko's initiative to continue working with and learning from the majority of the departments.  
  
Banishment was a severe blow to a noble's dignity, let alone to a _Crown Prince_ 's sense of self-worth. Lesser men would have rebuffed undermining their station further by working in roles beneath them. So, Zuko expanding his education outside the typical royal curriculum with grace was enough to fill Iroh with warm pride. But Zuko was an outstanding young man and his drive did not stop there.  
  
As soon as they set sail for the Eastern Air Temple, Zuko took up practicing with his dao on the deck. Rumors circulated around the crew over the prince's daily practice. To the casual observer, he was inexperienced with the sword and picking up a new hobby while sailing. That was easy to believe as Zuko consistently lost his balance and stumbled as he practiced. To the seasoned fighter, Zuko's practice was humbling to witness. They could see the ease in which Zuko ran through his kata, the familiarity in which he held his swords. His stumbles did not come from amateur movements, but from the betrayal of his own body in the aftermath of his injury.  
  
After the first week exploring the Western Air Temple, Zuko had adapted to his skewed depth perception and altered center of balance to the point it was nearly undetectable. Adapting to walking and adapting to fighting, however, were two very different hurdles to overcome. Nevertheless, his amazing, beautiful, determined nephew refused to give up on retraining his body to work with his disabilities. Iroh waited for the day Zuko frustrations broke, and he would be sure to step in and reassure Zuko that his efforts were not futile.  
  
That day had yet to come.  
  
With every passing morning, Zuko trained tirelessly and worked through the glacial pace of his improvement. He picked himself back up from the deck after losing his footing, time and time again without fail. Iroh could see the resentment in Zuko's expression, in the way he resumed his practice, but Zuko never let it hold him back.   
  
Yes, to say Iroh was proud felt like he was selling Zuko short. Iroh loved, admired, respected, near revered his nephew for how he was handling his recovery. It was this same overwhelming surge of emotion for Zuko that made addressing the hippo-cow in the room so difficult. How was Iroh supposed to broach Zuko's firebending without undermining all the progress Zuko had made?   
  
Iroh was not as brave as his dear nephew. For several days now, he'd failed to bring up the topic over their meals together. It was time, no doubt, to resume the prince's firebending education. His dao practice had reached a point where he rarely stumbled anymore. Zuko's coordination was sound enough that beginning firebending forms would not be hazardous. But it would be starting at zero again after Zuko came so far with his swords.  
  
In the way Zuko often did, he surprised Iroh by bringing up firebending all on his own over breakfast when Iroh failed yet again to muster the courage to do so himself.  
  
"Uncle, do you know anything about Princess Akari's firebending?" Zuko asked as he placed his chopsticks down respectfully.   
  
Iroh was getting better at masking how often Zuko caught him off guard. He hardly missed a beat as he smiled and set his own food down to converse. "Well, no more than what the stories say. I must apologize, your old uncle isn't quite that old! Why do you ask, Prince Zuko?"  
  
"Well, they called her the gentle flame, right? I've been practicing controlling fires to burn slower, but it takes so much effort!" Zuko crossed his arms and curled into himself, brow furrowed in thought. "So I don't think she was just good at controlling her fire to earn that moniker. Stopping a fire from burning and a fire that doesn't burn can't be the same, right? She must have had some type of firebending technique that's been lost through the years that created a different kind of fire than usual."  
  
There was a lot to unpack from Zuko's stream of words. He certainly had put a lot of thought into the theory of Akari's gentle flame, but what stuck out the most to Iroh...  
  
"You've been practicing your control, Prince Zuko? I didn't-" Iroh faltered, had to swallow around the lump of emotion lodged in his throat. The spirits had truly blessed him with this young man. "-didn't realize you've resumed your firebending practice on your own."  
  
"Well, of course?" Zuko uncrossed his arms and sat straight. A brush of hesitation and confusion crossed over his thoughtful expression. "I mean, I can't catch the Avatar if I don't overcome my weaknesses, and my firebending has never been that good to begin with. I can't waste any time just because I'm- you know-"  
  
Zuko clenched his fists, ducked his head to glare at the table. "I know my fear is shameful. I should be able to firebend like normal again! I've been trying. I'm fine with candles now. I've been meditating every morning! But the boiler room still-"  
  
The boiler room? Iroh knew Zuko was spending a lot of time with Head Engineer Zhen, but he thought she was teaching him the intricacies of the machinery. He hadn't thought to interrogate Zhen further about their lessons together. That was his own shortcoming, and he would make sure to discuss Zuko's lessons in depth with each of the department heads later.  
  
"Prince Zuko, what about the boiler room? Has Head Engineer Zhen been making you uncomfortable? You could have said something. You don't have to work-"  
  
"You don't need to baby me, Uncle!" Zuko shouted, slamming a fist against the table. "I'm not going to get stronger if you keep coddling me. I know I shouldn't be uncomfortable around the boilers! But Zhen's been accommodating in allowing me to acclimate to the fires and I've been getting better the more I go. I haven't panicked since the first time and I've almost managed to control a single fire and-"  
  
"You _panicked_ the first time?"  
  
Why hadn't Iroh heard about this? He was going to have a _lengthy_ discussion with Head Engineer Zhen the second he was done speaking with Zuko. This was unacceptable. Iroh thought he had made it explicitly clear to the department heads that they would inform him of any troubles Zuko faced. His nephew panicking in the boiler room seemed like something rather important to report on!  
  
"Yes?!" Zuko jumped to his feet and threw his hands above him. "Isn't that why you've been babying me and not giving me firebending instruction?!"  
  
This conversation was giving Iroh emotional whiplash. He sighed heavily and asked his nephew to return to his seat. Zuko dropped back on the cushion with a heated huff. Agni above, would Iroh ever be able to stay ahead of this boy?  
  
"Prince Zuko, I haven't started your firebending instruction because I wanted to give you ample time to heal. You are _not_ weak and the progress you've made in these short few months is remarkable."   
  
Zuko started forward, ready to interrupt, but Iroh cut him off with a sharp stare. He would not tolerate Zuko underselling his own progress.  
  
"I do not speak as your uncle in this, Prince Zuko. I am speaking from the experience of a general. Your recovery process is impressive for someone who's suffered the kind of injury you have. I've seen firebenders who spent much longer disconnected from their inner flames after horrific burns. That you've taken the initiative to reconnect with your inner fire and have been able to meditate with candles alone is astounding. Trying to move up to meditating with the boiler fires is, well, it leaves me at a loss of words. I'm extremely proud of you and would be honored to take up instructing your firebending progress."  
  
As Iroh spoke, Zuko ducked his head, hiding his reactions to Iroh's words. His shoulders were rigid and his hands clenched his pants. Before he looked up to respond, Zuko quickly swiped a fist across his good eye. The gleam of unshed tears was not so easily wiped away.  
  
"Th-" Zuko's voice broke. He swallowed thickly and held his head high. "Thank you, Uncle. I appreciate your assessment and would be equally honored for you to be my instructor."  
  
Iroh desperately wanted to reach across the table and pull Zuko into a tight hug. More than anything he simply wanted to hold his brilliant boy. Unfortunately, it would undermine his efforts to make Zuko accept his praise as truthful. Iroh had to be the Dragon of the West right now, not the loving uncle of an exceptional young man.   
  
"Let us finish our meal, then we can discuss how we'll proceed with your training."  
  
Zuko smiled brightly. Iroh tried not to think too hard how any other child would have smiled like that with a hug, not the distanced acknowledgment of an instructor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, aren't we just all Iroh at this point? jumping back to the crew POV tomorrow!
> 
> and check out [zhen](https://redriot.tumblr.com/post/622659793498341376/)


	5. 4 skips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vibing this fine sunday evening like... is there something im forgetting to do-? OH!
> 
> Also that Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con tag comes into play this chapter. It's not directed toward Zuko, but OCs.
> 
> thanks to best beta Jana <3

Ensign Nari would be the first to admit she was fond of Prince Zuko. He had been an unexpectedly pleasant young man when she gave him the rundown of the weapons department. She knew it was only a matter of time till he endeared himself to the majority of the crew. Honestly, how could anyone listen to his tantrums with General Iroh and not hear a typical teenager? As a person, Nari had no problem with Prince Zuko.  
  
As a commanding officer, she was much more wary. No matter how polite he was when learning under Nari or any of the other department heads, he was still a sheltered, young prince. He had no experience managing a crew, and definitely had no experience dealing with the unique interpersonal politics found on the _Sazanami_.  
  
Acting Captain Hifumi may have been completely hopeless when it came to running a ship, but she had still been a major in the army. Learning the ins and outs of sailing could easily be taught, but managing people was a hard-earned skill that one honed the higher in the ranks they climbed. Heading the weapons department gave Nari enough grief as it was, she would never want to be in charge of an entire ship.  
  
Seated in the captain's office next to the piece of shit she unfortunately _was_ in charge of, Nari wished Captain Hifumi could mete out punishment without pulling in the prince. As it was, this was Prince Zuko's ship, thus he was above Captain Hifumi. It mattered little that Nari knew she was in the right, and that Captain Hifumi likely agreed with her, Prince Zuko had the final say. He was only a kid; it wasn't fair to make him deal with this side of humanity already.  
  
Footsteps echoed from down the hall as Captain Hifumi returned with the prince. Nari could make out the soft murmur of conversation through the closed door, but then Prince Zuko's voice raised to his infamous volume.  
  
"Of course I know what sex is!"  
  
This absolutely was not a situation with room for humor, but Nari still found herself biting back laughter. Spirits, it was going to crush her when the prince ruled against her.  
  
Captain Hifumi's response was still muffled by the closed door, then whatever she said set Prince Zuko off further. "Excuse me?!" He shouted, throwing the door open and stomping into the room till he stood in front of Nari and Seaman Hwan.  
  
"I want to hear what's going on from the parties involved. So talk."  
  
Seaman Hwan, like the absolute scum he was, jumped at the chance to speak first and throw Nari under the charging komodo rhino. "Ensign Nari threatened to kill me! With a knife! She's unfit to be my supervisor!"  
  
The prince turned to Nari. She shrugged and inspected her nails. It was completely true, no point in denying it. Her silence surprisingly did not earn her Prince Zuko's ire. Instead, he focused on Hwan with a narrowed eye.  
  
"Well, I've worked with Ensign Nari enough to know such threats wouldn't be unprompted. What did you do?"  
  
Oh, it was difficult to smother a smile. Hwan's jaw dropped with his confidence. He started blustering his way through utter nonsense about Nari giving him a hard time from the moment he stepped aboard the _Sazanami_. The prince did not look amused with Hwan's performance, so Nari ended the act.  
  
"He's been bragging about having his way with Earth Kingdom civilians during his time in the Army. I've repeatedly shut him down and made it clear that I will not tolerate such talk while he's working under me. Which, apparently, in his pea-sized brain, meant the logical conclusion was to allude to raping me to get me off his case."  
  
Hwan sat forward and opened his dumb mouth. "I just said I should show you a good time since _clearly_ you haven't had anything up your dusty cu-"  
  
"Seaman Hwan!" Captain Hifumi cut him off, and the idiot at least had the intelligence to realize repeating his own words was not only extremely incriminating but inappropriate in presence of the ship's highest-ranking officials. Minus General Iroh.  
  
Nari almost felt bad with how bluntly she explained the situation, for Prince Zuko was looking a tad green. But a sickened prince was the best reaction Nari could have hoped for. It was fortunate Captain Hifumi managed to pull Prince Zuko in without General Iroh tagging along. No doubt the man would have tried to shelter the young prince from the dark reality of this conflict. With scum like Hwan on board, it would do no one any favors to keep the prince from addressing the truth.  
  
"Seaman Hwan, I may be young and inexperienced in the realm of... intimacy, but even I understand there is nothing more dishonorable than forcing yourself on another." Prince Zuko swallowed roughly and made an admirable attempt at masking his discomfort. "Enemy or fellow citizen, it doesn't matter. Your conduct has been unbefitting of an esteemed member of the Fire Nation military. Such threats and actions are unacceptable anywhere on this ship, not just within the weapons department."  
  
"But- Sir! It was only a joke. I'd never disrespect a Fire Nation citizen like that!" Hwan waved a hand in Nari's direction but kept his gaze desperately locked on the prince. "But that bi- Ensign Nari would seriously kill me! She's already killed a superior officer. What's stopping her from killing someone under her? All of us should be sleeping with one eye open- Uh- should be sleeping lightly with a murderer like her on board."  
  
Captain Hifumi spoke up in Nari's defense. "Officially, Sir, Ensign Nari has never been formally charged with killing a superior officer."  
  
It was kind of the acting captain to try to cover Nari's ass, but she had nothing to hide. She was proud of her actions and would act the same without hesitation.   
  
"Only because there would have been a full-scale riot on board if my superiors tried to charge me for murdering that bastard. Prince Zuko, I take full responsibility for disposing of a serial rapist and harasser when countless reports against him didn't bring him to justice. I was protecting my fellow crew from a predator." Nari glared at Hwan, even if he refused to look her way. "And I'll do it again in a heartbeat."  
  
Prince Zuko nodded. He stood tall, held himself with an amount of poise and dignity men decades his elders could only hope to achieve. "Well, the solution seems rather simple to me, feel free to correct my judgment, Major Hifumi. Seaman Hwan, your conduct makes you the only one at fault. Ensign Nari poses no threat to anyone on this ship as long as they are not a threat themselves. I, for one, am grateful we have a crew member that values the safety of her crewmates so highly. If you find yourself unable to change your behavior, we'll need to find you a new post when we reach port."  
  
"Sounds like a just assessment to me, Prince Zuko," Captain Hifumi said with a hint of a smile.  
  
Nari had no such restraints. She grinned broadly as she bowed to Prince Zuko. Her fondness had not been misplaced. This young man was a fine leader in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nari: permission for murder, sir?  
> Zuko: permission granted
> 
> while this chapter didn't play much into zuko's healing process, i felt it was important to establish zuko's leadership and how despite showcasing the crew adoring him, this IS still a hodgepodge crew of military rejects... so there's some ACTUAL bad eggs in the bunch
> 
> i was gonna type up an extra on the structure of a typical Fire Nation navy crew bc I put a lot of thought into it and find it interesting... but didnt lol. Maybe another day...
> 
> see yall again tomorrow!


	6. 5 skips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty janaaaa

Prince Zuko was in the bathroom in the middle of the night, crying. The prince was hunched over a sink _sobbing_. The angry, yet weirdly respectful, uncannily focused, and confusing royal that managed to flip an entire crew from thinking the worst of him to half the crew vocally defending him. _That_ royal was crying. No matter how many ways Myeong tried to frame the sight before him, it still did not make sense.  
  
Should he turn around and pretend he hadn't seen anything? Maybe he could wake the general or grab one of Prince Zuko's followers to deal with this. Well, it wasn't like Myeong himself had anything against the prince. He simply did not want to deal with this. Myeong may have been caught trying to desert and got dropped on the Sazanami to avoid any real punishment, but that didn't mean he gave up trying to get out of the war.   
  
Myeong was done. He was tired. Sure, working on the Sazanami was infinitely better than any other post he'd had in the navy before, but he was not going to let himself get complacent. All Myeong had to do was keep his head down, stay out of trouble, then take the first chance that presented itself to get away for good this time.  
  
Helping the prince with whatever was troubling him in the middle of the night in the bathroom was not keeping his head down.  
  
As Myeong dithered, Prince Zuko remained unaware of his audience. He forced down his tears and picked up a razor. With trembling hands, he held it to his scalp. The razor returned to the sink counter. Myeong watched in morbid fascination as Prince Zuko repeated this sequence of actions several more times before groaning and hunching over to cry again.  
  
Had this kid ever shaved before? He didn't even have any shaving cream on hand. Jeez, he was so young he probably hadn't learned how yet. It had not escaped Myeong's notice either that Prince Zuko kept returning to the edges of his scar with the razor. Myeong would have been anxious shaving around that scar too. It was healed, but damn if it wasn't still fresh.  
  
Prince Zuko started to repeat the process again, but this time he caught Myeong in the corner of the mirror. He jumped and the pure panic in his golden eye was enough to destroy any of Myeong's plans to not engage. Myeong liked to think himself a decent man, so he couldn't in good faith leave the kid alone now.  
  
"You can't do that dry, you know," Myeong said as he stepped fully into the room. Prince Zuko fumbled with his words and tried to hide his tear-streaked cheek, but Myeong ignored him as he grabbed his shaving kit. "The razor will catch on your skin without something to help guide it along."  
  
Myeong held out his pot of shaving cream. The prince stared at it. Slowly, he took it with a mumbled thanks. He started spreading it across his scalp, periodically glancing at Myeong for correction. Myeong nodded and leaned against the neighboring sink. There was the faintest stubble of hair on the prince's head, likely the result of a few days worth of growth. According to the Sazanami rumor mill, Prince Zuko had just graduated from needing nightly bandages earlier this week. Myeong had no doubt Medic Koji had been shaving for the prince at every check-up.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking... Why not let it grow back?" If it was Myeong, he would have cut all his hair off to let it regrow evenly. He understood how nobles valued their hair much more than the average citizen, so he got why the prince was sporting his peculiar hairstyle. But then, by that logic, shouldn't the prince want to stop shaving his hair now that it wasn't necessary for his recovery?  
  
Prince Zuko set the jar down on the sink, cheek flushed pink. He stared petulantly at his razor and mumbled, "It itches. But I can't scratch so close to... it."  
  
Well, Myeong could understand that reasoning way more than vanity. He grinned and pulled his own razor out of his kit. "Well, let's teach you the proper way to shave it off so you don't have to worry about it itching ever again."  
  
It simply wasn't right how much gratitude the prince held in his gaze. Surely a noble shouldn't be so touched by this meager offering of assistance. A regular noble would have expected it, even demanded it. Myeong hated how the growing faction loyal to the prince had every reason to speak up against the naysayers.  
  
"Thank you, Petty Officer Myeong, but. It's rather late- um. Middle of the night actually. You don't have to stay up to teach me. Shouldn't you go back to sleep? You have the morning shift at the helm in a few hours."  
  
When in the world had the prince not only learned Myeong's name, but also his schedule? Even if Myeong hadn't gotten caught up in Prince Zuko's shaving crisis, it seemed like he still would not have been free of the prince's notice. Jeez, the last thing Myeong had expected out of this punishment detail was to find a decent noble. This sure made his plans for desertion difficult.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Prince Zuko, Sir. This won't take too long. I've heard you're a quick study."  
  
Prince Zuko ducked his head down, blushing furiously. "W-well, in that case, uh, thank you Petty Officer Myeong."  
  
Myeong grinned and held up his razor. "Now, to start with, you need to hold your razor like so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow whats worrying? as i was getting together this chapter the bottom of my laptop screen got this dark bar across it hmmm sure hope i can trouble shoot that away....
> 
> but anyways! Is this an explanation for zuko's s1 hairstyle? You bet your ass it is!
> 
> here's my [nari extra](https://redriot.tumblr.com/post/622844244748582912/) if youre interested!
> 
> and WOWZA this weeks been a ride yall have been so amazing with your response to this part im honored! My dumb ass only realized yesterday that 7 chapters starting from wednesday does NOT bring my to the final chapter on the following wednesday... there's reasons im not a math teacher lmaoo
> 
> so last chapter tomorrow! and then (hopefully) part 4 next wednesday~


	7. 6 skips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw it's the last one! Props to best beta ever ;3

As a rule, Hifumi did not trust nobles. Once, nobility existed to protect the common folk. After a hundred years of warfare, nobility only used those beneath them to increase their power. Nobles were selfish and were incapable of seeing past their own egos. There were very few exceptions to the rule. General Iroh seemed to have been cut from a different cloth, or had learned the hard way how to be a decent human being. Prince Zuko was confusing, to say the least.   
  
Her initial opinion of him hadn't been complimentary. Which had little to do with him as it stemmed from her base dislike for nobility. His disappearing act as he explored the Air Stronghold had not hurt his standing with Hifumi per se. An absent noble was often the best you could hope for. Ignoring the crew completely had not reassured Hifumi either, however. Once they were in close quarters for days on end while on the ocean, it would be much more difficult to continue a negligent approach.  
  
He could have tried, but General Iroh had other plans. The explosive argument heard all across the ship when the general tasked Prince Zuko with gaining a naval education had Hifumi preparing interference to keep her crew safe from the noble brat's ire. To say she was surprised when her presence was unnecessary at that first lesson was an understatement.   
  
Each of her department heads reported back to her with varying degrees of nonchalance, respect, and even affection toward the prince. When Head Engineer Zhen of all people came back with a positive report—and then continued to grant Prince Zuko access to her area of expertise—Hifumi had to concede that Prince Zuko was more like his uncle than he had first appeared to be.   
  
But then the situation between Ensign Nari and Seaman Hwan came to its breaking point, and Hifumi could no longer keep the prince out of it. Hifumi hadn't initially set out to test Prince Zuko's decision making, but it had worked out all the same when she found him without General Iroh.   
  
Bringing Prince Zuko in to pass judgment without the general's guidance had not pleased General Iroh, but falling under his scrutiny was worth seeing the prince in a position of power. Hifumi slept well that night. She did not trust nobles easily, but she could see herself coming around to Prince Zuko.  
  
All it took was an invitation for tea and Prince Zuko's infamous temper to settle Hifumi's loyalties once and for all.  
  
Two months was a long time to spend at sea. As much as the prince wanted to head straight to the Eastern Air Stronghold, he relented to making port to restock and let the crew have a few days of shore leave. With the messenger hawk granting the _Sazanami_ port access came an invitation to join the residing commander for tea. Said invitation was to be expected for General Iroh and Prince Zuko, but it was surprisingly also extended to Major Hifumi.   
  
Prince Zuko thought nothing of Hifumi's inclusion. Why should he? The boy may have been raised amongst court politics, but he was fresh to the political games of the field. General Iroh wasted no time in getting answers out of Hifumi.   
  
She told him the truth. Her former superior officer had been friendly with the port's residing commander, and she had briefly worked under the commander as well. General Iroh shared his condolences for having to make nice with someone who contributed to her loss, but then fixed her with a cold, stern stare.  
  
"I hope you will not use this as another opportunity to test my nephew," he said. Iroh the Uncle was possibly more dangerous than Iroh the General. "I understand you've been severely betrayed by your superiors, but Prince Zuko is not them."  
  
"I can assure you, Sir, I'll be much too busy restraining myself in the face of Commander Genkei to pay special attention to the prince."  
  
General Iroh hummed in response and let the topic drop till they went to meet the commander their second day in port. As they walked through town to make their tea date, General Iroh reminded the prince one last time to behave himself.  
  
"Remember, Prince Zuko, we are reliant on the goodwill of the navy officers. It's imperative we leave a positive impression with Commander Genkei. His influence over these waters would make our life extremely difficult should he so choose."  
  
From several paces behind the pair, Hifumi was caught off guard by General Iroh turning his head to fix her with an icy stare masked by a serene smile. "It's important we don't test anyone today."  
  
Hifumi nodded. She was not a thirteen-year-old and did not need a reminder on how to conduct herself, but she would not fault the general in looking out for his ward. The ice in General Iroh's stare lessened as he returned her nod, and continued lecturing the annoyed prince.  
  
An attendant awaited them at the entrance of the port office. He bowed deeply, then led their group to Commander Genkei's room. The commander slowly rose from his seat at the tea table to greet the royals with a bow shallow enough to verge on disrespectful. General Iroh responded with a calm bow, as if the slight had gone unnoticed. Prince Zuko visibly bristled and his perfunctory bow was painfully stiff.   
  
"Thank you for taking the time to meet me for some tea," Commander Genkei drawled with a greasy grin. "It's unfortunate you had to spend your first day in port overseeing the restocking. Perhaps if you had a more experienced naval captain, we could have had this nice break together sooner."  
  
Oh fantastic, the insults were starting already. At least there was no illusion as to why Commander Genkei invited Hifumi along.   
  
General Iroh replied with bland pleasantries, but Prince Zuko's eye nearly bulged out of its socket as he looked between Hifumi and Commander Genkei in disbelief. She caught his gaze and shook her head with a small smile. It was kind of the prince to be concerned over her, but this wasn't the time for her to gauge the depths of his compassion. Hifumi had made a promise, after all.  
  
They spoke of Commander Genkei's recent achievements, to the progress of Prince Zuko's search for the Avatar. General Iroh commandeered the conversation the best he could, but Commander Genkei was relentless in his sly remarks toward Hifumi's competency as the ship's captain and the futile nature of the prince's quest.   
  
It was rather remarkable that Prince Zuko held out as long as he did. Hifumi had expected him to lose his temper after the second comment about the terms of his banishment. Instead, he clenched his jaw and refused to speak outside of clipped affirmatives or negatives. At the half-hour mark, Hifumi was ready to break protocol and excuse herself. That the prince managed to hold out as long as herself was truly commendable.   
  
What Hifumi had not expected, was what would be the breaking point for Prince Zuko's restraint.   
  
"Of course, it's only to be expected with a major as an acting captain," Commander Genkei laughed, unbothered that no one else joined in on his jokes.   
  
Prince Zuko slammed his fists down on the table as he jumped to his feet. "What in spirits' names is your problem with Major Hifumi? She may not have been trained to command a ship, but she's worked harder than anyone else on board the _Sazanami_ to learn how to excel in her new position. With only three months at sea, she has more than succeeded in her role as acting captain!"  
  
Commander Genkei stared at the prince in open shock. General Iroh sighed heavily, but did not look surprised nor disappointed. Hifumi schooled her own surprise behind a passive expression, but her chest felt tight. Of all the things to make the prince finally lose his temper, it was over her?  
  
"You're severely lacking in your own job as a commander if you can't accurately judge the worth of valuable officers!" Prince Zuko stomped out of the room without a second glance.   
  
General Iroh stood at a much more sedate pace and folded his hands in his sleeves. "Ah, the wisdom of youth. Thank you very much for the tea and company, Commander Genkei. I hope we'll have the chance to chat some more another time." He nodded with a smile for Hifumi. "Let us catch up with my hasty nephew, shall we?"  
  
They made their leave before Commander Genkei could recover from his disbelief. Prince Zuko waited for them outside the building. He dropped into a deep bow the moment he saw General Iroh.   
  
"I apologize for losing my temper, Uncle. I'll assume full responsibility for any ill repercussions my actions bring to the crew."   
  
General Iroh placed a gentle hand on Prince Zuko's shoulder and eased him into standing straight. "Do not fret, Prince Zuko. Commander Genkei was not conducting himself in a manner fit for one of his position. You'll find both I and Captain Hifumi were on the verge of reacting to his vitriol much in the same way as you did."  
  
Prince Zuko slumped in relief, but quickly bristled again as he turned his attention to Hifumi. Once again he bowed, much too deep for someone of his station to give a major or an acting captain. "I'm sorry you had to sit through that, Major Hifumi. You did not deserve any of the disrespect Commander Genkei showed you."  
  
"Thank you, Prince Zuko. I appreciate you defending my honor."  
  
He nodded and awkwardly started back to the ship in an attempt to hide the bright flush that filled his face. It was a futile attempt, for his vibrant red ear was even more obvious from behind. Hifumi couldn't help the fond smile that pulled at her lips.   
  
After a few paces, the prince fell back to walk in step with Hifumi. He frowned and fussed with the ends of his armored top. "Could I ask- I've been wondering- If it's not too personal to share- Uh- Why are you the acting captain of the ship when you were an army major?"  
  
Hifumi found herself willing to share her story with the prince. The smallest voice of doubt argued she was trusting too soon, but a louder voice believed a little faith in Prince Zuko would not be misplaced.   
  
"Well, it was either captain the _Sazanami_ with no knowledge or experience, or face a dishonorable discharge."  
  
Prince Zuko almost tripped in his shock. "What? Dishonorable discharge? That's stupid! Is that why Commander Genkei was being such a- such a complete jerk? I meant every word I said to him, though! You've been working hard to do right by the crew. That's really honorable! At least- I mean, I'm the last person to speak of honor, but-"  
  
This child likely knew more about honor than all the noble class combined. Hifumi spared him from his self-deprecation and cut him off. "I disrespected my commanding officer, and nearly proclaimed the intention to desert to his face, which ultimately led me to this position."  
  
Just as he had when interrogating Seaman Hwan, Prince Zuko did not take her actions to be the beginning and the end of the story. "Well, what did he do?"  
  
Hifumi looked to the prince with a melancholy smile. He was so young, too young, to have to deal with all this, but there was no hiding him from the realities of war now that he was to be living in the midst of it. "I was in charge of a first-class firebending division, a valuable asset to the war effort. I got pregnant. My commanding officer delayed signing off my discharge requests to go home and carry to term. He kept delaying until I lost the child due to an injury sustained in battle."  
  
The sheer amount of compassion in this young prince, now clear on his face for all to see, was staggering. How had a boy like this survived the vipers' nest of the royal court? Although, that was why he was here with her now, wasn't it? He may have escaped from the vipers' nest, but not unscathed.   
  
"I'm-I'm sorry, Major Hifumi. That man did not deserve an ounce of your respect. And Commander Genkei is despicable to make jokes about your circumstances. Maybe-" Prince Zuko's brow furrowed as he hesitated. He shook his head and continued speaking with stubborn confidence. "I'll look into some way of getting you honorably discharged! It won't- It can't make up for losing your child or bring it back, but at least you'll be able to spend time with your husband and- um- well-"  
  
Oh, any doubts remaining about Prince Zuko withered away as he trailed off with a sheepish, but hopeful smile. No wonder General Iroh was so protective of- General Iroh! Hifumi had completely forgotten about him. She spared a glance over her shoulder and caught the general's unguarded gaze of pure adoration directed toward his nephew. Now, _now_ she understood how the general could have an endless well of patience for Prince Zuko. He was worth it, after all.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, Prince Zuko." Hifumi brought their procession to a halt, so she could bow to her prince. "But my husband died in battle before we learned of the pregnancy. Perhaps I would have found peace in going home before this voyage began. But I've discovered a new purpose and joy through captaining the _Sazanami._ Especially so with a commanding officer that deserves my respect."  
  
Again, the prince flushed bright red, but there was no hiding it this time. He fumbled his way through accepting her praise, and then shot ahead toward their ship.   
  
Hifumi, as a rule, did not trust nobles. They were selfish and lacked basic empathy to govern their people fairly. If Prince Zuko was the future of the Fire Nation, then perhaps it was time for Hifumi to reconsider her rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this brings the first long leg of sea travel to a close! Thank you all so much for following this week's adventure. I was a little worried about breaking from Zuko's POV so early on in the series, but the response to this part was amazing! Thank you so much for enjoying this patchwork crew and their gradual support of their teenage commander <3
> 
> Now I'm more pumped than ever to really get into the swing of things with this series!! After all we're still in the opening act owo Next wednesday we'll find ourselves at the eastern air temple... i wonder whats in store for zuko there...
> 
> And i posted myeong and hifumi [extra](https://redriot.tumblr.com/post/622987821120159744/acting-captain-major-hifumi-picrew-she-is-a) together <3
> 
> (oh I almost forgot... my beta Jana said I should explain the chapter titles now that we're finished with this installment... The ship's name translate to ripples... the further your stone goes when you skip it... the more ripples it makes... so are the skips a ranking system of how much zuko's impacted each crewmember? PERHAPS)
> 
> ((iroh's impacted by zuko sure, but he plays a larger role in shaping zuko and helping /him/ grow. If the crew's the ripples and Zuko the stones, then Iroh's the hand casting the stones, isn't he? his chapter title was almost HAND bc i couldnt think of anything better to keep with the title thematics lol .:. is a pile of stones ha))


End file.
